Baltimore Shipyard
Deep Space Engineering constructed the Baltimore Shipyard as part of its overall operations, but when not at full capacity it also builds prison ships and cruise liners for sale on spec. Infocard *CLASS: Delaware *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: 9K Ships For Sale None Commodities For Sale *Scrap Metal - $19 *Toxic Waste - $10 Guns For Sale *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine Base Rumors ALG Waste Disposal "ALG disposes of the waste that this shipyard produces. Toxic Waste and Scrap Metal are shipped by us to Dortmund in New Berlin." "Some of the Scrap Metal produced here at this shipyard is shipped by ALG to the Sugarland. Our freighters in Texas then bring Ship Hull Panels back to this base from Houston." "MOX and Ship Hull Panels are brought to this base from Dortmund by ALG for Deep Space Engineering's use in the construction of ships." Border World Exports "Bowex brings this shipyard the finest in Polymers from Birmingham. Yes, we brave the Rogues to ship these components to Liberty space." "Our corporation is the cornerstone of Bretonian shipping. We have always competed fairly with other shippers from outside of Bretonia, but the filthy young upstarts at Gateway Shipping have neither the experience nor the intellect to make a successful venture of their firm." "This company received the first royal shipping charter from the Crown; we have hauled and shipped material throughout Bretonia's long and illustrious history. Through it all we have remained steadfast and viligilant to the needs of our customers, often times not only shipping but insuring precious Commodities." Bounty Hunters Guild "This station's proximity to Ft. Bush and the Trade Lanes that feed her make this area dangerous for the shipping companies that bring in supplies used to build the ships and machinery churned out by this station. That's one of the reasons why the Bounty Hunters maintain a presence here." "The Rogues in the area seem to know which ships are bringing the Gold into this base. They must be getting the information from the Lane Hackers. Whenever Gateway ships Jump into the system, some of us are contracted to escort them into this base." "Xenos don't really come this far east into the system from the Jersey Debris Fields, but they will harass the Kusari, Rheinland and Bretonian firms coming to this base via Trade Lanes." "The Junkers in this area will try to steal machinery and components left unguarded. They aren't too dangerous unless you tangle with several of them in some lonely space with no witnesses around. They will kill you without a thought." "I killed four Rogues trying to escape into the Pittsburgh Fields last week. They almost made it, but I blew out the engines on one of their ships, and the other three came back to tried and save him. They must have been high on Cardamine the way they were flying." "Kishiro put up some contracts for us Bounty Hunters to exterminate the Rogues who were attacking their shipments on the Trade Lanes. Here is something to think about: We are to engage and destroy all Xenos that we encounter, unless they're attacking Samura shipments, in which case we are to break off." Deep Space Engineering "We need to hire Freelancers and Bounty Hunters on occasion to keep Junkers from swiping resources from our Baltimore Shipyard. We are, after all, near a debris field that is prime Junker turf." "This is the last of the commercial shipyards in Liberty. We had to specialize in prison and cruise ships to survive. Kusari took over the general transport business a while ago. That's when they shut down the Edison Yard in Colorado. Lot of good people lost their way of life on that dark day. Now they're Rogues and Xenos." "The primo jobs at DSE are the Trade Lane and Jump Gate construction crews. They get loads of hazard pay, plus free room and board. It's all secret and such. Aren't supposed to ask questions on what's inside the guts of those Rings. Just swap them out with new ones from Ageira if they're busted." "Building prisons is big business in Liberty. When they're done, they fill them with all the people that they just laid off from DSE. There's something wrong with that, but I can't do nothin' about it, so why worry? Who knows, maybe someday I'll be living in one of the cells I helped build. Now, ain't that ironic?" "Prison and cruise ships. That says a lot about Liberty society. We don't build all the miners or transports. That went to Kusari and Rheinland over a century ago. A lot of my old buddies that got laid off joined the Xenos to fight back. Personally, I think they should go after IC and all the rich people using these cruise ships." "I'm just stopping by on the supply run from Manhattan. We bring the usual stuff like Oxygen and Water. Sometimes I bring more Construction Machinery up from Houston. Pretty easy runs." "Deep Space Engineering is the exclusive manufacturer of machinery and shipping in Sirius' private sector. If you want something huge or luxurious, then we are the ones to contract." "Baltimore isn't a bad place. Could be worse, like Houston. Houston is the pits. They get some hellacious dust storms there. Real hot, too. You got one foot in a prison cell there, the other on some factory line with the warden trying to make his monthly bonus." "I got a friend over at the Norfolk yard. They do a lot of the Hull Panel fabrication onsite to keep everything secret. Once you start building ships for the navy, you're in for life. Can't ever tell your family what you do. Too much stress for me." "Liberty used to mine most of the materials we use here. Now it's all shipped in from far away. All that debris you see around here is old scrapped ships and junk that everyone threw away for centuries without a thought. Now they're starting to salvage it. It's about time." "Ageira don't treat DSE with any respect. They think we're just a bunch of mechanics or something. The navy's okay. They know that someone has to build their ships, and it can't be criminals or foreigners." Gateway Shipping "Bowex will tell you that we don't have the experience or expertise to be prominent shippers of Bretonian Commodities. But the truth is they realize what a threat we are to their firm. We do the same business they do, but for less." "Gold is brought to this base for use in wiring the ships built here. We have the pleasure of shipping it in from the Hood in Dublin." "I've heard that some of the Rogues in this system have been tipped off about our Gold shipments to this base, not by the Lane Hackers but by Bowex. I wouldn't put it past those corporate bastards." Kishiro Technologies "H-Fuel is shipped to this base by Kishiro from Ogashawa. We are proud to contribute to Libertonian industry." "Optronics and Engine Components are brought to this shipyard by Kishiro from Honshu in Kusari space. These Kusari products that will be used in the luxury liners and prison ships will be reliable for many years." "Not all of the Engine Components brought to this base by Kishiro come from outside of Liberty; some of them are from Rheinland." Liberty Police, Incorporated "My father was a joint fitter who worked on the Shetland when it was under construction here. They laid him off, and our family struggled for many years. When I got old enough I joined the LPI because I knew there would always be work catching criminals." "A lot of the workers here think about turning to crime between contracts when Deep Space will lay off a few hundred or even a thousand employees. Then if they aren't careful, they will end up making toys on the Sugarland instead of making ships in Baltimore." "The employees who work at this station are prime examples of the disappearing working class in Liberty. If you aren't an ultra-rich Manhattanite or technocrat, you are working too hard for your money. Some of the labor force here is temporary. Between big contracts they do other things, like fly for the Rogues." Republican Shipping "Republican Shipping is relied upon by DSE to bring Engine Components crafted at the Ring in Rheinland to this base. After all, Rheinland Engine Components are the best around." "The Xenos are a thorn in our side at Republican Shipping, and yet the Liberty government does next to nothing to curb their piracy. It is obvious they are being bribed by Liberty corporations who do not want outside competition." "We have been the premier Rheinland Shipping firm since before the 80-Years War. Back then we were known as Imperial Shipping, but alas, no more empire. Now we represent our mighty republic in shipping concerns throughout Sirius." Samura Heavy Industries "We risk many dangers shipping H-Fuel to this base from the refineries in Osaka, but Deep Space Engineering pays well for the Commodities it consumes." "The best Optronics that Kishiro makes are used at their own manufacturing facilities in Kusari. They would never sell Liberty the best of what they produce. I have told DSE this many times, but they seem satisfied with their inferior Kishiro products." "We used to provide this station with all of its H-Fuel. Unfortunately, Deep Space in their wisdom allowed Kishiro to come in and sell their H-Fuels. Kishiro, being the fools that they are, have lowered their prices to try to force us out, so we must lower our prices also. DSE ends up paying less while both Kusari companies lose." Universal Shipping "Gateway is not the only company that ships Gold here. Universal brings Gold to this shipyard from New London." "Universal ships many materials and components to this yard from around Liberty. We bring in Optical Chips from Los Angeles; Basic Alloys from Sugarland; and Engine Components from Denver." "Not only do these guys build all civilian ships in Sirius as well as the majority of heavy construction in Liberty, they hold the exclusive contract to build Jump Gates from Ageira. Deep Space Engineering, even though it's not known as one of the "big three" Liberty corporations, has more power than almost any other corporation in Sirius." Category:Shipyards Category:Bases